Earl Hickey
Earl James Hickey, born April 25, 1970, was a former criminal who, after discovering the concept of karma, decided to make a List of everything wrong he ever did in his life and make up for them one by one. He has helped many people over four years of following karma, and despite having three failed marriages, being sent to prison, falling into a coma and temporarily losing his faith, he continued to make up for all the bad things he had done in his life. Family * Brother: Randy Hickey * Father: Carl Hickey * Mother: Kay Hickey * Ex-wife(s): Joy Turner, Billie Cunningham * Uncle: Duncle * Cousin: Blake As a criminal Childhood Earl was supposed to be named Carl, after his father, but due to Carl's messy writing the word "Carl" looked like "Earl" in the birth certificate . Earl has apparently been a troublemaker from an early age. For example, when he was four, he punched his father's friend Rick James in the groin, and when he was 10, Earl cut a section of hair from Carl's head and glued it under his nose, making it look like a Hitler mustache when their friends came to visit. . When Earl was 11, he lost his father's two week old Mustang in a drag race. However, he told his father that he lost the car in a swamp . Earl played the xylophone as a child, but gave it up . As a child, Earl actively committed many crimes. Once, whilst playing kickball, he kicked Kenny James after he made a good hit, then hit the ball into his head . He also encouraged Ralph Mariano to begin a life of crime when he showed him the "Street Piñata"; smashing a gumball machine with a baseball bat . When they were children, Earl and Randy went to the Camden County Fair every year . As Earl and Randy grew up, their father, Carl, was absent for a lot of the time as he found it the easier way to deal with his marriage . Earl had very hairy nipples as a child, leading to him being teased heavily whilst at the pool . When Earl was in high school, he teased Kenny James for wanting to be a cheerleader, not realising that it was in fact Randy's dream . Adulthood Earl moved out of his parent's house on 14th March 1989 . ]] Some time before he discovered karma and whilst Randy was still in high school, Earl bet that Randy's team would lose and, after encouraging Randy to mess up his game, he won a lot of money . On several occasions, he and Randy made fun of foreign people who had different accents . At some point, he urinated in the back of a police car . Earl scared a young boy into believing in the existence of the boogeyman whilst trying to steal things from his wealthy parents . In the early hours of New Years Day 1999, a drunken Earl stole a horse that was to be used by a ten-year-old Buddy who had been diagnosed with a fatal illness. In the morning he was unable to ride the horse in the New Year's Parade as he had always wanted . Four years before making the List (2000), Earl blew his father's chances of becoming mayor. Carl was angered after seeing the hopeful mayor-to-be Marty Park change a flight route over his and the neighboring houses, so decided to run for mayor opposite Park. Meanwhile, Earl got into trouble with the police, something that was picked up by Park's campaigners, ruining Carl's chances of being elected . Seven months before karma, Earl and Randy manipulated a golfer, Scott, into buying them beer by convincing him that he was getting many holes in one . Earl and Randy stole various drinks from a nearby corner shop on several occasions. 6 months before discovering karma, Earl faked his own death to get out of a relationship with a needy, annoying girl . 's ass during their affair ]] Earl had an affair with the girlfriend of Camden County's local stuntman, Sweet Johnny. Sheila and Earl devised schemes so that the two would be left alone and could continue their affair. However, it began to take its toll on Johnny who was being forced into doing more and more painful stunts. Earl saw what was happening and decided to end the affair . Despite Earl and Randy's numerous mishaps, their father Carl often bailed them out of jail. However before long he stopped, forcing Earl and Randy to stay in jail. . Marriage Before making his list, Earl was in a committed relationship with a woman named Jessie. However, Joy Darville decided that she needed a husband to support her soon-to-be-born baby and managed to get Earl drunk enough to marry her on the night of meeting her . He discovered that she was already pregnant the next morning. Joy gave birth to the baby, and named it Dodge. She later gave birth to what Earl thought was his baby, but he soon discovered that Earl Jr. was the son of Darnell who had been having an affair with Joy . Several weeks after their wedding, Donny Jones convinced Earl and Joy that the world would end in the year 2000, and after they thought everyone except themselves had died, they all hid in a store, each claiming a section. However, they soon realized the rest of the world was still alive and went back home . After they had been married for several months, Earl realized he could not support Joy by merely stealing, and so they began a scam where they would take away broken down cars, fix them so they would run temporarily then sell them on for large sums of money to unknowing people. One such person was Lloyd . Earl used a figurine Joy won in a beauty pageant as a child as a holder to shoot a poprock straight upwards . After marrying Joy, Earl and Randy stole shoes from the bowling alley and found Officer Stuart Daniels police badge. They used it as they enjoyed the power, but when it became too much they decided to throw it in a river . Whilst they were married, Earl often took the side of others over Joy, prompting him to ad #183 to his List in the future . Whilst living in the trailer park, Earl and Randy used a mailbox instead of the dumpster for the rubbish, as the latter was too far away . Karma Earl bought a "scratch and win" lottery ticket at the start of the series which proves to be worth $100,000. However he was immediately hit by a car and watched the ticket blow away. While Earl recovered in hospital, his wife, Joy, divorced him, and Earl was introduced to the concept of karma while watching an interview with singer Trace Adkins on "Last Call with Carson Daly". He decided to try to make up for all the bad things he has done and makes a written list of 259 items. After leaving the hospital he started on his list and right away he found the lost $100,000 scratcher. Figuring karma works well, he resolved to continue making up for items on the list . The List Season 1 He helped Kenny James, who Earl used to bully as a child, into coming out of the closet . He then decided to quit smoking to deal with #102 on the List, which he completed successfully . Earl then wanted to help Randy, his faithful brother, score the touchdown he had always wanted in high school, but Randy instead helped Earl get his car back (which had been impounded), and Randy told him to cross him off the list . Earl then made up for #84 by helping former annoying girlfriend Natalie Duckworth become more independent . He then tried to help to secure a figurine Joy won in a mother-daughter beauty pageant as a child, but in the end Joy won the figurine herself . Earl also helped restore the life of Scott after Earl and Randy manipulated him into thinking that he was a pro golfer . Joy and Darnell decided to get married, but did not invite Earl. This angered Earl, especially as the wedding had been arranged for his birthday, and he crashed the ceremony and accidentally broke Joy's nose in the process. To make it up to her he agreed to pay for a new wedding, but as they worked together they became closer and Joy and Earl slept together. Darnell found out, but Earl talked him into staying with Joy, and the two had a happy wedding . Earl re-entered his father for election in 2005 to try to make up for #4. He was very popular amongst those who wanted the air route changed, but after a run-in with the police Carl lost again. However, after his father bailed him out of jail Earl realised that he was coming around, as he had not done so for six years. Earl was convinced he could get his father to be proud of him if he kept doing good things . Earl pretended to be married to Joy over the Christmas period after she lied to her parents, Buzz and Connie Darville, telling them that they were still married. A few days later Earl saw Connie standing up - despite the fact that she needed a wheelchair from "dialysis". She admitted to Earl that she had a gambling problem and had been spending lots of money from the family business that she pretended was for her treatment on gambling. The secret soon came out, as did Joy and Earl's, and an argument ensued. However when Christmas Day arrived and Dodge and Earl Jr. began to open presents, everyone quietened, happy to see the boys faces at their presents . Earl then made a pen for some ostriches at the Right Choice Ranch after burning down a barn there as a child. However, it was revealed that Randy was the one who burnt down the barn, and Earl made him cross items off the List, until he eventually forgave him . Earl took over for Jeff Muskin at his job at a fast food restaurant so that he could have a honeymoon with his wife that Earl took away. Earl had problems with his new boss, Mr. Patrick, who ended up punching. This caused him to be kicked out of his house (after his wife found out he had been cheating) and for him to be sent to prison (for stealing from the restaurant) . He made up for stealing Pops' hot dog cart , and managed to give Hank Lange a good day before he was sent upstate to prison . He also helped a man named Philo find Something to Live For, before returning a laptop he stole from Alex Meyers, a beautiful woman who was interested in Earl, but ultimately their relationship could not work as Earl realized that he needed to focus on the List after being punished by karma . After realizing he had never paid taxes, Earl tried several method to do so, all of which were unsuccessful. He decided to get himself fined to pay the money to the government, but ended up trapped in a water tower. He and Randy were rescued by a team of firemen and policemen, and were charged $500 . He then tried to give his mother a perfect day after never giving her a god Mother's Day present, but found it difficult as his father still hated him. However, they began to bond when they started to fix up a car Earl lost over twenty years before . He also made up for #24, with the help of Donny Jones, Joy and Randy . all his money ]] Earl then helped a young boy, Alby Tollhurst, overcome his fear of the dark. After being mistaken as a kidnapped of the boy, Earl's Motel room was infiltrated by tear gas which got to him and Randy . After meeting back up with old love Jessie, Earl tried to make up for leaving her and marrying Joy several years before. However, Joy revealed that she tricked Earl into marrying her, and said that Earl should not have Jessie on his List . Earl then made up for stealing a badge from a police officer, and learned that it belonged to Officer Stuart Daniels, who had been demoted to watching a rest stop on the highway after losing the badge. Earl tried to help get him promoted again, but discovered that Stuart's true passion lay with bowling, which Earl encouraged him to follow upon. Stuart did so, and Earl realized he could cross him off the List . Earl made up for shooting Gwen Waters in the ass with a BB gun by reuniting her with her father . Finally Earl decided to get around to crossing #1 off his List, but he discovered that the $10 he stole from Paul was going to be used on a scratch card that won him the $100,000 lotto winnings. Giving all the money to Paul, he and Randy lived off nothing for several days, being kicked out of the Motel and forced to sell the El Camino. Whilst on a bus, they ran down Paul, who in hospital offered the money back to Earl, saying it had brought him bad luck, and so Earl took the money back and resumed his life as before, crossing items off the List . Season 2 watch as Joy tries to stop the man from escaping ]] Joy was angered after Bargain Bag refused to refund her for an automatic television cabinet she had purchased, and so decided to steal a van from there to get her money back. She enlisted the help of Earl to sell it, but they soon discovered that there was a man in the back of the truck. Joy and Earl tried to get the man to escape without being able to identify them, but he managed to see Joy and she was sent to prison, being charged with grand theft auto, kidnapping and assault . Earl goes to Richard Chubby, the owner of Club Chubby, and asks for the bail money for Joy, $1 million, promising to pay it back. Chubby says that he will bail Joy out if Earl gets the Club's best dancer back; Catalina. Earl talks Catalina into coming back to work, but when she discovers that it is to help Joy get out of prison, she refuses. Joy tries to do the dance for Chubby, but she is unsuccessful and Chubby goes back on his deal. Earl collapses from the stress of the situation, and so Catalina decides to go ahead with the dancing, not to help get Joy out of prison, but to help Earl . He helped several members of Shady Grove, a community of unusual carnival people, come out into the open and not be dictated by what other people think . Earl helped Wendy and Will reunite after #75 indirectly caused their love never to develop , then he got into gambling after trying to help Kenny James be more mascline. However, his addiction led to Catalina being late for her shift at Club Chubby, and she was deported after she was discovered as an illegal immigrant when pulled over for speeding. Earl realized his mistake and, along with Randy, went to get her back from Mexico . After Earl decides to grow up in accordance with his list, he and Randy move out of the motel and get an apartment. Joy faces a life sentence in prison after kidnapping and imprisoning a man, and Earl decides to testify as a character witness. At the last moment Earl lies and says that it was he who committed the crime, allowing Joy to stay with her family but forcing himself into prison . Season 3 After helping the Warden out with numerous tasks, Earl receives many early release certificates . The day finally comes for Earl to be released from prison. However, Earl discovers that the Warden has destroyed his early departure tickets, he turns to his friends to help him escape from prison. After sixty days in solitary confinement (making Earl go crazy), Randy and fellow inmate Frank devise a plan to get Earl out of jail. With the help of Darnell, Joy and Catalina on the outside combined with Randy and Frank’s help on the inside, Earl manages to get home freely. Earl married Frank's former girlfriend Billie after meeting her outside prison . However, their marriage was strained from the beginning, and Earl seemed dissatisfied with Billie . Earl began to avoid Billie, seeing as it the best way to make his marriage work. However, once he started to cross items off his List that involved any of the women he had wronged over the years, Billie became more tolerable, and so he decided to continue to cross off items that involved women . Season 4 on location for the film ]] Earl decided to help Buddy, a man who Earl had stolen the opportunity to ride a horse on New Years Day, 1999. Buddy explained to Earl his passion for making films, and Earl agreed to assist him, acting as the producer, of a film entitled "2 the Max", starring Buddy himself along with Randy, Joy and Patty the Daytime Hooker. All the cast and crew became angered by Buddy's intense directing style, and decided to quit. However, Buddy managed to piece the film together and pass it on to Earl for the premiere. As the film was about to start, Earl learnt from Buddy's mother that the director had died from a long-suffering illness, and therefore could not see the final film at the premiere. Earl went ahead with the screening and everyone thoroughly enjoyed seeing the film. Buddy's passion for film inspired Earl to take up the xylophone again, something he had given up as a child and always regretted . To cross off #87 from his List, Earl went to see Clark Clark, who he thought he had chased off his street as a child. It turned out that Clark had left because he had an affair with Earl's mother, Kay. Angered, Earl forced Kay to tell his father, who left her. However, after a few days he realized that he still loved her and went back to be with Kay . He then had to look after Dodge and Earl Jr. after Earl gave Joy a hot tub that was infected with a contagious disease . He then made up for stealing an RV from a war veteran, and for sleeping with Sweet Johnny's girlfriend . In an attempt to make up to Kenny James for taking away his chances of attending a cheerleading camp, Earl discovered that it was in fact Randy who wanted to attend the camp. After feeling bad for making fun of him for this, Earl reluctantly agreed to go and train in the camp with Randy, which surprisingly led to a talented team for Camden County . and Darnell prepare for the Halloween party ]] As Randy's birthday approached, Earl bought him a new car. However, the car was soon stolen and Earl had to go against the criminal's code of conduct and snitch to the police about what had been done. At first other criminals of Camden rejected Earl for his actions, but after they all proved to do similar things under the same circumstances, all was forgotten . Earl then planned a Halloween party for Dodge and Earl Jr. to make up for ruining theirs in the past, which at the same time helped Earl to cross another item off his List; "Took away Randy's chances of having a little brother" . He made up to Lloyd for selling him a lemon car in the past by convincing him that all people were not scum . Notes * Earl Hickey has appeared in every episode of the series. * Earl's birthday is April 25 1970, the same day as Jason Lee's. Earl's birthday has appeared in two episodes of the show; Joy's Wedding and The Birthday Party. * Every time Earl's picture is taken, his eyes are closed. This is considered to be a nod to the movie Forrest Gump in which every photograph of Forrest shows him with his eyes closed. * The close-up of Earl's driver license shows he lives in Pimmit Hills Trailer Park, Space C-13, Camden County. His date of birth is 4/25/1970 (Jason Lee's birthday), his height is 6'1", his weight is 190, his eyes and hair are brown, and he is an organ donor. It's a class 1 license, #023052378, expiring on 4/25/2009, issued on 4/25/1970. Nicknames * Dummy by Joy (Constantly) * Magnum P.I. by Frat Member * Marlboro Man by Mr. Patrick * Puppy Dog by Ralph Mariano * Sweety Pants by Joy * Karma Zombie by Joy Hickey, Earl Hickey, Earl Hickey, Earl Hickey, Earl Hickey, Earl Hickey, Earl Hickey, Earl Hickey, Earl